The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for a fabricated steel truss that is suitable for suspending video surveillance cameras, security devices or other equipment from a fabricated truss and a method for mounting electrical equipment. The mounting bracket accommodates electrical conductors to allow for powering of the mounted equipment.
Security devices in both warehouse and retail applications commonly use video surveillance cameras or other sensing devices that are suspended from a fabricated steel truss or the like structure used for supporting roofs. The most common exposed steel trusses are of a composite design and have a two-piece lower chord member typically L-shaped angle brackets placed in a back-to-back spaced orientation. Rod web members are welded between the angle brackets and connect to a top chord structure. With roof trusses of this design, there is a center gap between the back-to-back L-shaped angle brackets and this center gap allows a securing member to pass therebetween and engage an upper surface of the lower chord.
United States Publication 2006/0254190 discloses a mounting bracket for a fabricated roof truss of the type described above. This mounting bracket includes a multi-component structure having a series of members engaging the upper flange of the lower chord member and a lower portion for engaging the bottom surface of the lower chord.
Although this structure is an improvement over many existing designs, it still is relatively complicated and includes multiple components that require a relatively sophisticated mounting procedure.
The present invention provides a simplified arrangement that reduces installation time and simplifies the installation process for security and similar devices to be suspended below a fabricated truss.
The present invention provides an improved mounting bracket that is easier to install and more aesthetically pleasing. The overall look of the mounting bracket is an important aspect as these types of suspended systems are now commonly used in retail applications and will certainly be visible to the consumers.